memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Friendship One
Episodentitel thumb|Titeleinblendung Tele5 thumb|Titeleinblendung VHS thumb|Das Label auf der Kassette zur Episode thumb|Das DVD-Disc-Menü = DVD-Einzelmenü = DVD-Untertitel Überraschung: Die Synchro-Heinis halten noch feine Sachen für uns bereit. Nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich brechen oder weinen soll. -- 21:01, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Good one! �� -- 21:09, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, das ist nun wirklich... ist... ist... Oh boy... :: ABER: Dies ist nicht die älteste Titelkarte, die es gibt. VOY erschien auf VHS, bevor es im Fernsehen lief (in diesem Fall Veröffentlichung am 8. November 2001, ausstrahlung am 25. Januar 2002). Zwar liegt mir die Titelkarte der Video-Fassung nicht vor, aber zumindest auf dem Cover wird der Titel richtig geschrieben. Daher denke ich, dass wir diesen Fehler ignorieren können. :: Und ja, mir ist klar, dass ich die Regeln gerade sehr bäuge. Aber das ist mir in diesem Fall sowas von egal. ---Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:14, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Na, das mit der Titeleinblendung auf VHS sollte sich klären lassen. Allerdings ist "Regeln beugen" hier untertrieben. Wir haben damals ja die Regeln zum Episodentitel nicht festgelegt um dämlichen Synchro-Stümpereien Tür und Tor zu öffnen, sondern um langfristig einheitliche Regeln anwenden zu können. Solange wir keine andere Titeleinblendung haben und uns aufs VHS-Cover berufen würden, müssten wir auch Renaissance Mensch nach Der Wiedergeborene verschieben. Das will sicherlich auch keiner. Daher gehen wir lieber nach den vorgesehenen Schritten vor. Und außerdem ist die VHS-Version schon auf dem Weg zu mir :) -- 10:27, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Sollen wir für Spaß mal eine Weiterleitung mit Friendschip One anlegen? Na? Wie Wärs? 11:12, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Ja, das und ein Vermerk in den HGIs. @79.237.103.40 bitte das Cover einscannen und das hier ersetzen -- 12:01, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: @ME47: Das auf jeden Fall. Trotz Schreibfehlers ist dies ein gültiger Titel. :: @IP: Der Fall liegt hier etwas anders. Beim Renaissance-Wiedergeborenen haben wir den Beleg, das Cover und Titelkarte voneinader abweichen (zwar nicht durch ein Bild, aber die Aussage eines Admins). Hier haben wir dies nicht, daher ist das Cover die älteste bekannte Titelangabe. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:10, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Ja gut, die Weiterleitung steht... 12:43, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) @Tribble-Freund, sorry das habe ich jetzt nicht geschnallt. Mein Koffeinpegel ist wohl schon wieder unten... Also: Bei Renaissance-Wiedergeborenen haben wir TV-Titeleinblendung "Renaissancemensch" und VHS-Cover anweichend. Aber hier doch auch, oder? TV-Titel mit C'', VHS-Cover ohne ''C. Wie die Einblendung auf der VHS aussieht sage ich euch in ein paar Tagen. -- 13:00, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hier die Cover:außen und innen. Titel folgt, sobald mein Vater seinen VHS-Player wieder flottgemacht hat :) -- 09:44, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Also dann auf die harte Tour: Foto vom TV. VHS-Titel ist ebenfalls mit C''. Da haben wirs dann. -- 08:52, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Du willst doch nicht das vorschlagen, was ich denke, oder? 09:30, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, aber die Folge sollte nach Friendschip One verschoben werden. Wir haben immerhin eine aktuelle TV-Einblendung und eine Einblendung der Original-VHS, die das stützen. -- 10:03, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :@Plasma: kannst du bitte auch noch die Kassette einscannen? Auch da kann der Titel abweichen--80.153.132.36 10:15, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Erledigt. -- 11:41, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Willst dus jetzt immer noch verschieben? 12:01, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :@Plasma: toll, danke! -- 12:36, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja, ich will immer noch verschieben. Gemäß den Richtlinien wiegen die Titeleinblendungen beim Abwägen des Titels schwerer als Cover und/oder Label. Man sollte nicht vergessen, dass uns das auch vor einigen Fehltritten bewahrt. Man denke nur mal an CIC-TNG. -- 12:45, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Also mir ist kein englisches Wort geläufig, dass sich Friendschip schreibt. Ich glaube wir müssen an diese Kernregel doch mal ran. Das hier nimmt langsam absurde Züge an... ::::P.S: Das bedeutet so viel wie: "Um Herrgotts Willen! Bloß nicht verschieben!!" -- 18:09, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke für den Wink mit dem Laternenpfahl :) OK, wenn du mit Kernregel Memory Alpha:Episodentitel meinst, dann bitte. Auf der Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Episodentitel sollten wir dann gemeinsam überlegen, nach welchen Kriterien und Abwägungen Episodentitel festgelegt werden. Dann aber bitte für '''alle' Episoden. Ich bin auch nicht sonderlich scharf drauf, die Episode unter diesem schrottigen Titel abzulegen. Mir geht es nicht darum, unbedingt falsche Titel durchzupressen. Schade, dass ich hierbei immer noch falsch verstanden werde. Mir ist es am wichtigsten, dass wir eine Richtlinie haben, nach der wir für alle Episoden ohne Ausnahme über den anzusetzenden Episodentitel entscheiden können. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch darauf, dass die derzeitige Richtlinie perfekt wäre oder etwa nicht verbessert werden könnte. Aber sie ist nun mal das beste, was wir damals in einem langen und anstregenden Lösungsfindungsprozess hinstellen konnten. Wenn diese Richtlinie hier nun also Diskussionen ad absurdum führt, dann brauchen wir allem Anschein nach eine neue Richtlinie. In diesem Fall spreche ich mich auch vehement und entschieden gegen jedwede Episodenverschiebung aus, bis wir eine neue Richtlinie erarbeitet haben, die für alle bisherigen und zukünftigen Episoden gilt und gelten wird. Legen wir all diese Verschiebungen auf Eis, bis wir wissen, nach welchem Leitfaden wir vorgehen. Auch wenn sich die Community heute anders zusammensetzt als beim Erstellen der aktuellen Richtlinie, so glaube ich doch, ich bin nicht der einzige der ganz klar keinen Bock hat, bei jeder verbockten Synchro/Titeleinblendung/BR-Cover/VHS-Kassette/... wieder aufs neue bei jeder einzelnen Episode um des Esels Schatten zu streiten. -- 19:37, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Wir sollten auf jeden Fall der spanischen Inquisition zuvor kommen. Die haben es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, falsche Wiki-Seiten-Titel (die man so bei der Google-Suche findet) anzuschwärzen und um jeden Preis zu korrigieren. Und wenn sie einen mal haben, lassen sie nicht mehr los. Wie ich bereits bei deiner Seite geschrieben habe, sollten wir uns bei groben Fehlern (hier Friends'c'''hip, wo anders Direk'r'tive oder Nocheinmal Q) vielleicht auf den Duden verlassen. Gerne werde ich das in einer neuen Diskussion weiter ausführen, auch wenn das wohl einige Admins/ User nach der letzten "Sitzung" zu diesem Thema lieber nicht machen wollen (ich hab mir das angeschaut und das ist... umfassend. Allerdings kommt das aktuelle Problem mit den offensichtlichen Schreibfehlern leider nicht vor)... Ich kritisiere die Regel auch nicht, sie ist gut, nur fällt sie hier über ihre eigenen Füße. -- 19:56, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::::@Plasmarelais: Dem schließe ich mich an. …insbesondere nachdem ich grad wieder über die heftige Diskussion zum Klassiker Notlandung auf Galileo 7 gestolpert bin… --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:00, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) / @Phoenixclaw: Vielleicht lassen sich bezüglich der Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler Ausnahmeregelungen treffen (denn es sind ja eine Reihe von Titeln betroffen wo z.B. ein Komma fehlt, oder ein Deppenapostroph benutzt wurde), ohne den Kern der Regeln (erste Titeleinblendung gilt) zu verletzen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:05, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Na gut, wenn du nun also die Regel nicht kritisierst und sie gut findest, so hört es sich auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion wenigstens so an, an würdest du die Anwendung der Regel kritisieren. Du findest die Regel gut, aber du findest es schlecht wenn man sie anwendet? Dann sag mir doch bitte, wie man diese gute Regel anders und besser anwendet und auslegt, ohne sie verändern zu müssen. Ich bin sicher, dass du ein paar zielführende, konkrete, konstruktive Lösungen parat hast. Wie sagt ihr Menschen doch so schön? Ich bin vollständig Ohr. -- 23:55, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ganz einfach: Wir fügen folgenden Ablauf ein: Gibt es eine belegte Titeleinblendung? Ja. Reicht diese Einblendung/ das Bild des Case oder des DVD-Menüs für die Belegung des Titels? Ja. Kommt ein offensichtlicher Schreibfehler vor? Ja. Handelt es sich um eine Eigenbezeichnung? Nein. Schreibfehler werden korrigiert und der Titel hier eingepflegt ''(Anmerkung: Nebenpfade werden hier ignoriert). Ich kann das ganze auch als PAP machen, wenn ihr wollt, dass dürfte aber etwas länger werden. Für alles weitere haben wir dann die Einzelfalldiskussionen. -- 19:39, 12. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Diskussion hierher zu verlagern, da es sich ja nun schon um Überlegungen zur Neuauflage der Richtlinie handelt und nicht mehr konkret um diese Episode. Ich hoffe ich habe alles sinnerhaltend übertragen und würde mich über rege Beteiligung dort freuen. -- 04:30, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Synchronisation David Ghilardi Soweit ich das überblicke, wird auf allen "Synchronspezialseiten" Tim Moeseritz als Stimme von David Ghilardi angegeben (z.B. hier und hier). Können wir das dann übernehmen? --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 21:22, 21. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Im Synchronforum wurde FGM Stegers eingetragen. Da VanToby zugleich die Seite Seriensycnhron betreibt, war ich mir damals unsicher was nun stimmt. Der Eintrag "Tim Moeseritz" ist älter (schon vor 2009), der Foren-Eintrag (war damals eine komplette Neuüberprüfung der Daten) ist vom Dezember 2010. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:47, 21. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. Den Link zu dem Synchronforum hatte ich bei meiner Suche nicht gefunden.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 00:18, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC)